


Nature

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nature

Clint lovee nature.   
He loved it's beauty.  
He always felt calm.  
Clint enjoyed missions in places,   
Where there were little buildings.   
He grew up on a farm.   
So he learnt to appreciate nature.


End file.
